Seth Rollins
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Kingslayer Rollins put an opponent under a wrist lock before transitioned into a high knee strike. If this move is contracting well without interrupt, it’s deal good damage with heavy damage during the effort, so be wise when using this move. Side B - Suicide Dive Rollins runs forward as he tackles the opponent down. This attack’s damage and knockback rate are closely based on how long you hold the B on the chosen route. Up B - Diving High Kick Rollins leaps upward as he strikes the opponents down with his knee. The knee strike can easily knock opponents away with its good distance (grounded or mid-air) and knockdown, but low damage rate). Down B - Avada Kedavra Rollins roll under the opponents before grabbing himself. If this move contact, he's performing a superkick on say opponent. The kick can cause good damage if the contract is perfect and can even take down other opponents nearby. But this only knocks the opponent down, not launch theirs. Final Smash - Curb Stomp Rollins runs forward as anyone who matches contract with him will get strike downward by his deadly Curb Stomp onto the ground. If successful, the target opponents will get launch upward onto the stage from the impact, with bypasses can buried downward. Just don’t miss, otherwise, it’s a self-KO if you near the edge. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:WWE Category:Wrestler Category:Human Category:Fighting Category:Possible SKRCBB Characters Category:Kombat Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Bosses Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Bosses (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Pro Wrestling Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:Ring of Honor Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:FCW Category:People called Seth Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:No More Anarchy Category:Gamer Category:People who hate football Category:People who love football